


Pesadilla

by Nande_chan



Series: Tártaro [5]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gods, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Pesadilla

No, aún no. Volteas para un lado, y tampoco. Giras y te pones bocabajo y no lo logras. Vuelves a girar varias veces hasta encontrar una posición relativamente cómoda, al parecer es esa, porque el sueño comienza a invadirte. Por fin, piensas.

Pero al instante, las pesadillas te envuelven. Sólo hay oscuridad, te ves a ti mismo y a Tenma, él yace muerto a tus pies y justo en ese momento despiertas.

Ves a tu alrededor y notas que él está junto a ti. Te tranquilizas, pero el temor persiste y lo único que se oye es tu respiración agitada.


End file.
